Collision Event
by REDACTED9999999
Summary: May 25th was the worst day to steal anything. Especially a gemstone providing power and electromagnetic properties. My name is Dexter Blair, but I prefer to be called Dax. And this is how a simple theft changed my life.
1. Seige

**A/N: If you happen to be on , thanks for actually giving me a chance. No offense to most fanfiction writers, but your fanfics are overrated. Especially you and your cliched stories fanfiction9821. Take a look at your fanfics again. Seriously.**

**Enough ranting, let's get to the story. Reviews are appreciated, as I am want to improve on my writing skills. Especially ones with constructive criticism. And no, this is not a self-insert fic. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**SIEGE**

Lives are never normal. In fact there is set normal. Any life is different in it's way, and normal only applies to one person's life. Even if your life feels the same as someone else, it will be different in some way. Some events can disturb the standard "normal" and lives can never be looked the same way again. This was one such event, but on a cosmic scale. This, was a Collision Event.

May 25th was the worst day to steal anything. Especially a gemstone providing power and electromagnetic properties. My name is Dexter Blair, but I prefer to be called Dax. And this is how a simple theft changed my life.

To give you an idea of what I was like, here's what I can remember/ obviously knew. I'm 15, I was a blonde haired guy at first, but I dyed it darker, because I thought it didn't show my personality. I was a little tall for my age, blue eyes, and other things. At the age of thirteen, I felt I had very little things, so I began my life of crime, pickpocketing and thieving. I had to hold myself back, since I didn't want to be in jail like any other criminal. Paying a bit more attention in school worked, giving me some smarts, besides street smarts.

Now to that event that happened. I was walking in a museum, mostly to entertain myself (since I had been grounded that day), and to steal something, if I was really bored. I got there by riding a bus. Walking to a section marked _Valuables_, I found an object that caught my attention. It wasn't very well guarded for some reason (just a glass box, but it was a little thick.), and there was a hastily typed up letter inside, spelling mistakes in few areas. It read:

" _Mysterious Emerald(?)/ Gemstone_

_Found: 4- 13-12_

_This emerald fell out of the psy in Brooklyn, New Yok, unharmed. When taken to scintists to study, it almost edstroyed the equipment there. Now it is here for safe keepingf."_

Suddenly a headache hit my brain, and images flashed by quickly, locations I had never seen, logos, symbols, images of creatures, a few familiar in some way. With some luck nobody noticed, and I grabbed a hammer out of my sweatshirt pocket, if I had to break some glass. I didn't know why I wanted to steal it at the time. If I had stole something much more valuable, I could make a bit more name for myself, although consequences would have to be faced. I threw my arm down to destroy the case, but I stopped once the emerald started glowing.

It shone brighter and brighter, until it sent out a blinding light, blinding everyone for a moment, shattering the case, and knocking security cameras. I wasn't blinded however, but to make up for that, fate hit me with intense pain. I doubled over, as it felt my bones and muscles like they were being stretched around, and many, many other things I'd rather not describe. After the pain subsided, I got up feeling a burst of energy i never had. Then I noticed I was suddenly holding the emerald and I had to make a getaway now that I was noticed by security.

I took off in a sprint, smacking into cases, past fossils, you know stuff you'd find in a museum. Then I took notice of how fast I was going. Everything seemed blurry to me. I didn't think I could go that fast ever, and no one else. People were staring at me, due to how fast I was running and other reasons I hadn't known at the time (which I will explain later.). I ran out of the museum into the city, smacking against a few cars, making a nice getaway.

Suddenly, I heard the blaring of sirens behind me. The cops were chasing me. Noticing some construction platforms I probably could use to get up higher and outsmart them. So I jumped and then, I went up and made it to the first floor without clinging onto and then climbing up. I continued up, startling construction workers, and attracting unwanted attraction.. I made it to the top of the building, but then I was surrounded, police officers, helicopters, you name it!

"Hand it over, and no one gets hurt you... thing!" said an officer over a megaphone. I wouldn't listen, as I hated how I couldn't just take something. For some reason I heard something like this in my head:

"_...ald. It can turn any thought into power."_

So I ended up wishing I could get away from these people mentally. and suddenly the emerald was glowing. It became so bright that it created a giant aura and destroyed all the cops, and I appeared in my home, on the. I was tired after that, and-of course fell asleep after a while.

_A few hours later..._

I got up from that nap to realize night was almost coming. I went to wash my face to notice I looked completely different. I looked like I came out of a cartoon. My head was much bigger than usual. My face was covered in an off-black color of fur except for my eyes, which had been blown up to the size of bowling balls, I had what appeared to be a tan muzzle, nose like some sort of mammal. I noticed my hands lacked fingernails and had fingerless gloves on them. And my hood had holes in it to make room for some new spiky hairstyle. I had no idea how it happened, and why. I turned on the news:

"_In other news, a creature stole a gemstone from a local museum. He was traveling at a speed of what some people say might be 70 mph. We do not know what the origins of this thing are yet. More news at 7:00"_

**AN: Well how do you think that chapter was? Like I said before, review.**


	2. Experimentation

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I'm preoccupied with of course, school, MSTs (I'm an MSTer) and I have to study For Science Olympiad (That's right). On another note, I might rewrite chapter 1, I found it very rushed compared to other fanfiction I've written. It'll help with getting others to read this story. Still not a self insert fic. **

**Remember, I do not own Sonic and co., made and owned by SEGA. Whatever.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

EXPERIMENTATION

I woke up the next day, hoping that yesterday was just a dream. Looking at my hand again, it was still gloved and bigger than normal, I didn't think it was a dream anymore, or I was stuck in some movie/book/tv show episode where the twist was that it was all just a dream. I got up out of my bed, and poured myself some Krave cereal, my favorite. After a sip of orange juice (extra pulpy), I realized I probably couldn't go to school, now that I had been turned into whatever thing I was. So I had to call in sick. I dialed my mom's phone number, and told her I was feeling sick today (coughing for added effect), and she told me she was calling the school.

With that out of the way, I turned on the TV and watched whatever I found entertaining, anything but the Jersey Shore, like any guy of the same age as me. Later, and out of nowhere, a cartoony palm tree smashed through the roof of my house. I had no idea how that happened, and how it didn't got there since i live in FREAKING VIRGINIA.

"What the," I muttered, ducking under the couch so no one would notice me in this form.

Then the palm tree and the damage caused to my house went in reverse. Still, FREAKING VIRGINIA, not Mindf**k Land.

And then a mountain literally made of ice came out of the ground, which made a few car alarms go off. People came out to see this mountain, which set off their car off staring in awe. After a few minutes, it reversed into the ground, and yes, even the car alarms went in reverse. See previous paragraph, sentences 2 & 2nd paragraph, sentence 3 for reaction. I checked the TV to see if these events were happening elsewhere.

Aaaaaannd... I was right! A highway suddenly had a loop, causing many crashes and casualties, a castle fell out of the sky and crushed 16 houses in Ohio, and a ruby fell out of the sky and impaled some guy. I noticed the ruby looked like it was cut in the same shape the emerald I stole yesterday. Taking it out from my sweatshirt pocket, I compared it to the ruby. I was right. Maybe it wasn't an emerald after all.

To check I still wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. Nothing changed, and I of course hurt myself. That meant I had still committed a crime, turned into some black furred thing/ animal, and I might just be dissected in some secret government labs by people in Area 51, if it existed. To get my mind off of certain thoughts, I decided that figuring out how I was able to teleport from the city to my house. I decided to find out exactly how.

"Take me to my roof! Umm... TELEPORTATION POWERS, ACTIVATE! Uhh... SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled idiotically. I had not even teleported to the roof of my house yet. Then some new knowledge hit my brain, and I remembered someone saying something.

"_CHAOS... CONTROL!"_

"*sigh* I hope this works..." I imagined the roof of my house and said the magic words. "Chaos... CONTROL!" and with that, I teleported to the roof of my house. Unfortunately, i was sliding down the roof. _Crap..._ I thought. "Ummm, Ahhhh... CHAOS CONTROL! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, falling and falling onto the ground. Somehow, I didn't have any major injuries from falling from the roof. Somehow, I didn't teleport, and instead slowed down time. Everything was in black and white except form and the emerald. I walked to the front door and opened it, walking back to the living room. I checked the clock. It was 11:32 AM. I decided to figure out what other things this could do with this power since I had some time to work with it..

An hour later, I had left scorch marks on the coffee table, Cupboards destroyed, exhausted myself, and I hadn't eaten A BITE. Exhausted, I took a nap on the couch and had a weird dream.

* * *

_I was on a demented highway, because it had loops and areas where only the foundations were showing. Suddenly a figure approached me. He looked a bit like me, except he had black and red spikes made of fur on the back of his head like mine. "Oh great, another hedgehog." he said._

"_I'm a hedgehog?" I asked._

"_Yeah. How would you not notice?" he said._

" _I wasn't like this before," I added._

"_Weird. I think I heard this happened to others like you."_

"_Others?"_

"_Yes. Others. I can't give you more info. Confidential to GUN."_

"_GUN? What's that?"_

"_Why are you so naive! Look, I don't want to waste time with your unknowingness. I've got places to save."_

_He ran away and something strange happened. My feet felt like they were disappearing. And I looked down and my feet were vanishing. I tried to run, hoping it would solve it, but nope, I wasn't able to run away at all. I could only scream as I slowly disappeared into nothingness._

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. _Who could that be? _I wondered. I opened the door.

"Hello who is this, maybe I shouldn't h-" I said drowsily, before I was interrupted.

"What the FUCK! Is there really a Mobian outside my door? Am I hallucinating? Dax?" It was my friend, Rachel. I forgot I said I wanted her to come over today.

I snapped out of my sleepy trance and responded "Yeah it's me. I'm a mobian? What's that?" I dragged her into my house, making sure I wasn't seen.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do. I'll try my best to sum it up." Rachel answered. And the explanation was longer than a plot summary on Wikipedia.

"So I'm a cartoon hedgehog that's... what was the word again? Oh, Anthropomorphic. And this is a Chaos emerald." I repeated as best as I could.

"Yeah, you've got most of it down. I find it strange you, of all people was turned into a hedgehog of all people," Rachel pointed out. "You steal, pickpocket, lie,even to yo-"

"Don't remind me. And why are you even friends with me in the first place if you know that stuff about me?"

"Aren't there other things to like about you? I mean you actually seem like you'd be a nice person if you just stopped theiving?"

"Look, we're getting sidetracked, can I just get to that dream now?" I said, just to get it over with.

"Ok so I was in a highway with all these loops and parts where the highway were missing. Then I saw this hedgehog with black and red uhh... Quils! And he said something about me being a hedgehog and that this happened to others." I remembered.

" First, that was Shadow the Hedgehog, he's a hedgehog cre-" Rachel explained before I cut her off.

"Stop," I said. "don't give me ANOTHER Wikipedia summary. I could barely pick up most of what you were saying earlier, and I don't want anymore!"

"Alright, I'll sum it up. That was Shadow the hedgehog, the highway was either Mission street or Radical Highway." Rachel sputtered. It was easy to tell she was having a hard time on summaries.

"THANK YOU. I probably was on... uhhhh... what was it? Oh Mobius! But why would I dream of it if I never played a Sonic game in my life?" I pointed out.

"That's weird. I don't remember you owning any Sonic games after all." Rachel responded.

"Oh and I forgot I slowly faded away after that for some reason. That seems weird for a dream, doesn't it?" I added.

"Don't worry about that; it's probably part of the dream."

"Yeah I think you might be right."

Everything after that got interesting. I showed off my chaos powers, as Rachel had said they were called. I even showed her how fast I could run. But there was something else on my mind…

"Do you think it would be best if I ran away?" I asked Rachel." I mean the cops will probably find out where I live and I don't want to be arrested! And I honestly think it's bettr to have them on my tail than being arrested!"

"Was that pun intended or not?" Rachel said.

"Tail? I don't have a ta-" I turned around to notice I had a small, stubby tail. "Oh... that one."

"Ok, so it wasn't intended." Rachel reaffirmed.

"Anyway, what are your thought on my plan?"

"Never. I don't want to get involved in any of business. You need a therapist if you believe that's perfectly fine!" she shouted.

"It's not that bad. I'm really going to do all the crime myself. Don't worry."

"And you'll probably still drag me INTO IT!" She yelled at me.

"I'll promi-" I said before I was interrupted by Rachel.

"You better swear on it." Rachel said.

"Ahem, I swear to the highest order of the universe I will promise I won't involve you in any criminal activity."

"Good. Now I've got to get back home." she said, leaving me to the couch that night to wonder what I was going to do.

**A/N: I'm back. Now I'll promise to get these done faster. And the summary will be changed since I am scrapping the second character. Good night to all of you.**


End file.
